


Peter Gets a Lot of Hugs

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: After a homophobic attack, Peter goes to Tony who tells him he needs to talk to his boyfriend.





	Peter Gets a Lot of Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! Thank you so much for reading this! This is my second fic (if you want to see the first you can go to my tumblr romeoandjulietyouwish or somehow fins it from this page. IDK how this works)!

Peter sniffs and tries to wipe the tears flowing from his eyes as the elevator goes up.

“Are you alright, Peter?” FRIDAY asks in her kind voice.

Peter nods, tugging on the hem of his sleeve, “I’m fine, FRIDAY. Can you take me to my dad?” 

“Of course,” FRIDAY says. 

Peter tries to focus on keeping his breathing steady, but he keeps thinking back to what those three guys said. He shakes his head violently and digs his fingernails into his palms. He hates that he can see the blood staining the sleeves of his shirt and he hates that he can’t stop crying. 

The elevator doors open with a soft ding. He takes a deep breath and focuses on putting one foot in front of the other and not collapsing. He turns the corner out of the hallway and into the living room/kitchen. Peter takes a deep and walks into the room. 

From his place in the door, Peter can see his dad in the kitchen. His dad is standing in the kitchen making a sandwich (no doubt Pepper yelled at him to eat). 

When Tony doesn’t notice Peter right away he speaks up, “Dad?” Peter calls softly. 

Tony’s head immediately snaps up to his son. His eyes going wide when he sees Peter’s teary face and bloody lip. 

“Oh my god, Peter,” Tony says as he abandons his sandwich and goes to his son. The second Tony is in Peter’s arms reach, he stumbles into his father’s chest. “Shh…” Tony whispers as Peter starts crying. Peter clings closer to his dad, digging his hands into the back of his shirt. Tony keeps his arms tight around Peter, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. “What’s wrong, baby?” Tony asks as he leads Peter to the couch. 

Peter just shakes his head as he sinks into the couch before falling once again into Tony’s chest. Tony hugs his song close, dragging his hands through the boy’s hair. Peter’s sobs slowly die down and he loosens his hold on his dad. Peter pulls back and leans back against the couch. Tony rubs comforting circles against Peter’s back. 

“Peter.” Tony starts, causing Peter to look up at him, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Peter, sensing there was no point trying to argue, takes a deep breath, “Um, I was walking home and I was talking to Ned on the phone. I mentioned something about Harry and how his birthday was coming up.” Peter’s hands begin to shake. He presses they firmly against his thighs. “I think I referred to him as my boyfriend. Um, after I said that,” Peter sniffs, “these three guys started following me. My spider-sense went crazy and I didn’t know what to do.” Peter shakes his head and wipes his nose on his sleeve, “If I had been Spiderman I could have got away or fought them. Anyway, um, I got off the phone with Ned and as soon as I hung up, these guys pulled me into an alley.” 

Peter quickly wipes his eyes, hoping Tony doesn’t see his tears as he recounts what happened. No such luck. Tony pulls Peter protectively against his chest.

“Peter…” Tony breaths. “Are you tell me what happened next?” Peter nodded, but he could tell Tony was getting upset, even as he tried to hide it from Peter.

“Um, t-they started saying these horrible th-things to me. And they started hitting me. I-I didn’t understand why.” Peter hiccups, tears falling freely down his cheeks, “They kept calling me these horrible names and saying that Harry’s only dating me because he couldn’t find a girl-” Peter cut himself off with a sob. 

Tony clutches his son to his chest, keeping his anger under the surface, focusing only on comforting his son. 

“None of what they said was true, you know that right?” Tony asks. 

Peter shakes his head against Tony’s chest, “I don’t know. I don’t know.” Peter takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” He says, pushing off of Tony’s chest. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, kid,” Tony says. “Those guys were wrong, your Harry loves you so much.”

Peter shakes his head, “Would he if he knew that I couldn’t fight those guys?” Peter asks Tony. Tony’s heart breaks at the look the kid gives him, so full of pain and hurt. 

“Of course he would,” Tony says immediately. “Harry loves you.” 

Peter doesn’t protest, but he doesn’t agree. “I’m tired, dad,” Peter says. Tony nods and grabs Peter the softest blanket and pillow they have. 

…

Peter is woken by a soft hand on his face and a gentle voice whispering his name. He deliriously opens his eyes to see Harry above him. 

“Harry?” Peter hums, slowly sitting up. Harry smiles at him and helps him sit up. 

“Your dad called me,” Harry says simply. “He said you were upset and you needed me. He told me what happened. Peter, I am so sorry-” 

“It’s not your fault.” Peter cuts in. Peter draws his knees to his chest and presses his forehead to his knees. Harry puts an arm around Peter and pulls him closer to him. 

“Peter. I don’t think any less of you. I get it. You were afraid.” Harry combs his hand through Peter’s hair. “I would have been too. It’s okay.” 

Peter looks up at Harry with wide eyes, “Yeah?”

Harry nods with a smile, “Yeah.” Peter reaches for Harry and buries his head against Harry’s stomach. Harry is quick to receive the embrace and kiss the top of Peter’s head. Peter sits up and kisses Harry softly, but Peter quickly pulls back with a hiss. Harry looks sympathetic and reaches out to rub his thumb against the cut on his lip. 

Peter settles on a hug, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“We’re okay,” Harry says.


End file.
